


I Chuse You! Kosuke-chu!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Chibi, Children, Comedy, Computer Viruses, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hockey, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Kid Fic, No Slash, Pokemon References, Puns & Word Play, Smuggling, Spies & Secret Agents, Teasing, Technology, Travel, Video & Computer Games, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kosuke can’t seem to put down his PET and stop playing Marumoko GO. [Chisao + Kosuke friendship. No slash]





	I Chuse You! Kosuke-chu!

I Chuse You! Kosuke-chu!

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Summary:

Kosuke can’t seem to put down his PET and stop playing _Marumoko GO_.

* * *

“Kosuke-kun! Kosuke-kun! Kosuke-kun!”

The boy going by that name failed to acknowledge his friend’s pressuring, not taking his eyes off his PET. Like so many NetBattlers, he was addicted to playing the new craze sweeping Japan: _Marumoko GO_, a handheld game where you walked around catching computer viruses you encountered on your screen in the real world.

Roaming inattentive through Densan City was dangerous and a public nuisance. Something had to be done before Kosuke trespassed on a fire station or wandered into animal-infested tall grass.

When Kosuke met a wild puck-shooting Dharma infecting a traffic signal system, Oyama Chisao detoured over to Saloma, who was back in town after her latest mission with Commander Beef and Miyumiyu busting Dark Chip smugglers in Affric.

“Saloma-san, may I borrow your garden hose, chu?” Chisao indicated.

“Feel free.”

“Thanks, chu!”

Pulling the whole hose from its reel, he made three revolutions, belatedly scoring a reaction. Kosuke didn’t minimize his application until Chisao finished tying him to the light post, though.

“Chisao-kun, what’s this? Let me loose!”

“Ha ha! Caught you! Can’t snub me anymore!” Chisao jigged. “I chuse you! Kosuke-chu!”


End file.
